La armada perfecta
by Mrs. Strawberry Smiles
Summary: UA. Kagome es una estudiante en vacaciones de verano, pero no sabe que éstas se volverán sus más ajetreadas y raras vacaciones. Y todo por culpa de un perro. Un perro de ojos dorados.
1. Capitulo 1: Luchando por el objetivo

**La armada perfecta **

_**Capítulo 1: Luchando por el objetivo**_

En el fondo de la estancia una figura de una mujer recortada en la oscuridad se veía. Una cortina de negros cabellos tapaba su rostro. Mostraba ambas manos juntadas en posición de rezo, aguantando entre ellas un rosario que brillaba con luz negra.

Prohibidas y malditas palabras salían de sus labios, palabras que reverberaban, llegando fuertes y claras a sus oídos. Una maldición. Un hechizo.

Naraku sonrió. Todo salía acorde a su plan.

* * *

Kagome despertó. Abrió los ojos, pero siguió viendo negro. Se extrañó de que aún fuera de noche e hizo el ademán de levantarse. Entonces notó que la cabeza le pesaba mucho y no podía moverla del sitio. El pánico se apoderó de ella. Acercó ambas manos a su rostro, y en lugar de tocar su piel, sus dedos rozaron pelo suave y esponjoso. ¡Le había salido pelo en la cara! Siguió palpando, hasta tocar dos triángulos suaves y finos. Los cogió con fuerza y los estiró hacia arriba y luego a los lados. Un maullido ensordecedor se escuchó y Kagome pegó un bote en la cama. Notó un ligero dolor en la mejilla y algo que se enredaba entre su pelo hasta caer de la cama con un ruido sordo. Kagome abrió los ojos, que había cerrado por el maullido, y vio que la luz bañaba su habitación y que no era de noche. Desconcertada, se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró alrededor mientras calzaba sus pantuflas. Entonces lo vio. Buyo estaba en una esquina de la habitación, con el lomo erizado y mirando alrededor, confundido. Kagome miró unos segundos a Buyo, preguntándose que le ocurría. Un escozor cubrió su mejilla y se llevó una mano a ésta. Pudo notar tres largos arañazos, superficiales y poco dolorosos. Entonces su cabeza empezó a razonar y cuándo llegó a la conclusión, por fin, de qué había ocurrido, sus ganas de matar a ese gato se hicieron tremendas.

Buyo se fue corriendo como loco, justo antes de que Kagome pudiera cogerlo. Y para hacerlo aún más perfecto… ¡Ahora le olía la cara a trasero de gato!

* * *

Todos miraban a Kagome disimuladamente. Su mal humor no había pasado desapercibido por los demás Higurashi. El Abuelo la miraba por encima del periódico, sin darse ni cuenta de que estaba "leyendo" la parte donde se anunciaban "ése tipo de señoritas acompañantes". Souta, que estaba sentado a su lado, si se dio cuenta. No dijo nada, aunque nunca se habría esperado que su abuelo mirara esa clase de cosas. La próxima vez antes de dejarle el ordenador para según él, buscar leyendas o verificar mitos, le pondría un cortafuegos en según que páginas. Por si acaso.

Mamá sonreía e intentaba entablar conversación con Kagome, probando de contagiarle su siempre buen humor. Souta estaba demasiado asustado por el nuevo hobbie de su abuelo para darse cuenta de que el humor de su hermana iba mejorando. Después del desayuno, Kagome se levantó de la mesa y lavó los platos, mientras Souta los secaba y guardaba en su sitio.

Luego ambos fueron al salón y se sentaron en el suelo, ante la tele. Nada como una buena película de humor para alegrar el día.

* * *

Las risas resonaban por todo el salón.

–Y… Y… ¿Te acuerdas de John? ¿En… en el baño? –dijo Kagome entrecortadamente por la falta de aire de haberse reído tanto.

Souta se echó a reír de solo recordarlo.

– ¿Y el perro qué?

Risas, risas y más risas.

Mamá miró disimuladamente por una rendija de la puerta. Oh, bien. Solo se estaban riendo. Creía que alguien se había pillado el dedo con la puerta.

* * *

–Recuérdame a dónde vamos.

–Ya te lo he dicho antes.

–No te estaba escuchando. ¿¡Que!? ¡No me mires así! No es culpa mía que pasara por mi lado una réplica de Brad Pitt.

Kagome suspiró y miró a su amiga.

–Sango, ¿nunca cambiarás, no?

–No, y así me quieres, ¿verdad?

Kagome sonrió y asintió. Así la quería.

–Vamos a devolverle a mi madre la cartera, se la ha dejado en casa.

–Con lo bien que estaba yo viendo la tele contigo. –Sango hizo un pequeño puchero y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

A mitad de camino al cine, Sango y Kagome se encontraron con Mamá, que iba en su dirección corriendo. Kagome la llamó y entonces Mamá se percató de su presencia. Paró frente a ellas y recuperó el aliento.

–Me he dejado la…–Fue interrumpida.

–Si, la cartera, Mamá. Un día de estos te dejarás la cabeza.

Mamá cogió la cartera, que Kagome le extendía con expresión divertida.

–Gracias cariño. –Mamá guardó la cartera en el bolso con aire distraído –. ¿De verdad no quieres venir con nosotros? Sé que es una película infantil pero…

–No mamá. Dile a Souta de mi parte que se divierta. Y al Abuelo que no le grite a la pantalla otra vez, por favor. Con una vez ya tuvimos suficiente. Y repítele que es en 3D, y no monstruos que salen de la pantalla y necesitan ser purificados.

–De acuerdo cariño, se lo diré. ¡Adiós! –Mamá se alejó corriendo.

– ¿De verdad hizo eso tu abuelo?

–Sí, Sango, sí. A este hombre no se le puede sacar del templo. Es un peligro para la salud pública.

Sango soltó una suave risita. Caminaron un rato sin rumbo fijo, mirando las tiendas que se ponían a su paso. Entonces vieron un banco y, cansadas, decidieron sentarse en él.

– ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Kagome.

Sango calló durante unos segundos, pensando.

– ¡Ya sé! Han abierto una tienda de ropa al lado de la estación de tren, ya sabes, la grande. Dicen que tiene de todo, y barato.

–Sango, ¡eso está en la otra punta de la ciudad!

– ¿Y eso es un problema? –dijo Sango sin esperar una respuesta –. No. Vamos, así damos una vuelta y a lo mejor me compro algo en la tienda. Me hacen falta unas medias…

Kagome asintió, resignándose a la idea de patearse toda la ciudad sólo para ir a ver una tienda. Si no Sango la molestaría todo el rato hasta que dijera que sí.

De camino a la tienda, pasaron al lado de un puesto de bolitas de arroz con aspecto humilde, y le compraron dos a la abuelita del lugar, más por pena que por hambre. No eran nada del otro mundo, pero estaban buenas.

Sango empezó a balbucear poco después, señalando la acera de enfrente, al otro lado de la calle.

– ¿Qué pasa? –le dijo Kagome.

–Migfa que pegrito wan muonu.

Kagome, que no había entendido nada de lo dicho por su amiga, la miró interrogante. Sango se apresuró en tragar el arroz de su boca y repitió:

–Que mires que perrito tan mono. –Entonces Sango empezó a toser de lo rápido que había tragado la comida.

Pero no le importó, solo agarró a Kagome de la manga y la arrastró por la carretera. Y también sin importarle que por poco no fueran atropelladas, siguió corriendo hasta pararse delante de una tienda en la otra acera.

Tenía un discreto y pequeño cartel de color negro donde ponía "Mascotas para usted", justo encima de la puerta principal. Sonriendo, Sango señaló a un perro expuesto en la vitrina dormitando en su jaula. Era un perro negro y de ojos azul claro; parecía una bolita de pelo de orejas puntiagudas. Kagome no iba a discutir que no fuera una monada, pero hubo algo que no acabó de gustarle en ese animal, y no sabía por qué. Entonces Kagome sintió un ladrido justo al lado de su oreja y retrocedió unos pasos. El susto inicial de Kagome se desvaneció cuando vio al animal que le había ladrado, sacando la lengua y jugando con un hueso de plástico. Era el perro más mono que había visto en su vida.

El animal, al sentirse observado, empezó a mover la cola rápidamente. Luego arrugó la nariz de una forma muy graciosa y miró su cola como si acabara de descubrir que tenía una. La observó desafiantemente y empezó a perseguirla dando círculos sobre si mismo, de una manera que a Kagome se le antojó adorable.

–Sango, mira –dijo Kagome mientras señalaba al perrito, que seguía dando vueltas en su jaula.

Sango dejó de mirar al perro negro y se centró en lo que su amiga le enseñaba. Kagome dio unos suaves golpecitos en el cristal mientras sonreía. El perro irguió las orejas de golpe al escuchar ese sonido y paró de dar vueltas, sentándose en el suelo de la jaula y mirando fijamente a Kagome y Sango. El animal pareció decidir que le gustaba más Kagome ya que gruñó a Sango.

–Si, monísimo…–dijo Sango.

Kagome soltó una buena carcajada.

–A lo mejor era su manera de decirte que le gustas.

Sango le miró con gesto irónico y dijo:

–Si claro…–Sango miró al perro negro, que seguía durmiendo –. Me gusta más éste.

Kagome sonrió y abrazó a su amiga.

–Voy a entrar a preguntar el precio. –Kagome señaló al perro blanco.

– ¿Por qué?

–Siempre quise tener un perro –dijo Kagome mientras se encogía de hombros.

–Si tú quieres… Yo te espero fuera. Esa tienda no parece muy grande y ya sabes que los espacios pequeños me agobian.

Una campanita sonó cuando Kagome abrió la puerta y cuando después la cerró. Detrás del mostrador había una pequeña puertecilla entreabierta, y dentro se escuchaban unos pasos apresurados.

– ¡Ya voy, un momento! –dijo una voz al otro lado de esa puerta.

La tienda no era mucho más grande que el comedor de la casa de Kagome, y estaba repleta de animales. Unas peceras postradas en la pared mostraban peces de todos los colores y tamaños. Kagome miró hacia el techo y vio que tenía muchas jaulas colgadas de éste, con pájaros saltando y cantando adentro. En varias estanterías había jaulas con conejos, hamsters y gatos. Kagome se preguntó como podía cuidar una sola persona de todos esos animales y no enloquecer en el intento.

–Parece un zoo –susurró Kagome mientras daba vueltas sobre si misma.

–Parece un zoo.

Kagome miró a todos lados, asustada. ¿Es que había alguien más en la tienda? Miró alrededor, pero no había nadie. El hombre detrás de la puerta no podía haber sido, la voz anterior era más aguda que la suya.

–Que cojones…

– ¡Que cojones!

Kagome miró a todos lados, y justo encima de su cabeza, vio que había un loro en su jaula mirándola fijamente con su ojo negro.

–Algo.

El loro abrió el pico y dijo:

–Algooo.

Kagome se relajó. Sólo había sido el loro. Se echó a reír.

– ¿Está usted bien?

Kagome miró al dependiente y se ruborizó. Ahora debía pensar que estaba loca por reírse sola.

–Sí, sí, estoy bien, sí –dijo Kagome, haciendo aspavientos con las manos para intentar quitarle importancia al asunto.

El hombre simplemente le sonrió de forma afable y se puso tras el mostrador.

– ¿Qué deseas jovencita?

–Pues mire señor, me preguntaba si puedo ver más de cerca al cachorro de perro blanco que tiene en el mostrador.

–Claro que puedes –comentó mientras, sonriendo, abría la jaula y sacaba en brazos al animal –. Ten cuidado, es muy revoltoso –dijo mientras se lo entregaba.

Kagome lo cogió con delicadeza y después lo puso en el suelo. El perrito se acercó a ella lentamente y empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, olfateándola. Después pareció decidir que le gustaba, así que saltó sobre ella y procedió a lamerle la mejilla. Kagome empezó a reír y trató de separarlo de su rostro, ya que le estaba haciendo muchas cosquillas. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, empezó a acariciarle detrás de las orejas mientras preguntaba al dependiente lo que llevaba pasando por su mente hace rato:

– ¿Qué raza es?

–Es una Akita Inu, y te puedo asegurar que es un magnífico ejemplar. Nunca había visto ni oído hablar de un perro de esa raza con ese insólito color de ojos.

Kagome asintió y miró al hombre.

–Lo quiero.

El anciano se puso tras el mostrador y dijo:

–De acuerdo. Cómo vas a pagar, ¿en efectivo o en tarjeta?

–Ahora mismo no llevo dinero encima… ¿Podría guardármelo? Mañana vendré con mi madre y el dinero.

–Claro que sí, no es molestia. Nadie te lo quitará tranquila. –Él le guiñó un ojo.

Ella le sonrió y, después de dejarle el perro al anciano, salió de la tienda muy satisfecha.

–Has tardado tanto que he pensado que quizás te había comido el anciano de la tienda o algo…

Kagome sonrió y se disculpó mientras le explicaba lo ocurrido. Sango asentía cada un rato, pero en realidad no estaba escuchando. No podía quitarse de la cabeza a aquella réplica de Brad Pitt, creía que le había guiñado un ojo… ¿O solo se estaba quitando una legaña? No lo sabía, pero prefería la primera opción.

* * *

–Pero mamá…

–Un no es un no cariño, y no me harás cambiar de opinión.

Kagome se cruzó de brazos y miró al suelo. ¡Ella quería el perrito!

–Pero mamá, eso es porque no lo has visto. ¡Es una monada!

–Como si tiene superpoderes. No y punto.

–Pero es que no me has dejado ni hablar… El dinero para comprarlo lo tengo yo ahorrado, estaba ahorrando para otra cosa pero que se le va a hacer… –Kagome suspiró –. Tú solo tendrías que poner el dinero de la comida, los juguetes, la correa y ésas cosas.

Mamá miró a su hija, se quitó los guantes, cerró el grifo y observó la vajilla limpia y mojada mientras se sentaba en una silla, dejándose caer con pesadez. Kagome sonrió, parecía dispuesta a negociar.

– ¿Por qué quieres otra mascota? –preguntó Mamá –. Ya tienes a Buyo.

Kagome miró al felino, que estaba en una esquina de la cocina comiendo de su pienso para gatos. Eso era lo único que hacía, comer y dormir. Normal que estuviera así de gordo.

–No es que se haya ganado mucho mi afecto últimamente. –Buyo se giró perezosamente, sin más hambre, para encontrarse con la mirada nada amistosa de Kagome. El gato salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus muchos quilos de más le dejaban, tratando de escapar del aura negra que de Kagome empezaba a salir.

Mamá suspiró, ¿qué hacía? Miró al techo y rezó porque el Abuelo no se enfadara por su decisión.

– ¿Dónde decías que está esa tienda?

Conocía el poco afecto del Abuelo hacia los perros. Solo esperaba que su reacción al enterarse no fuera demasiado grave. La última vez que habían hecho algo que a él no le gustaba, se había encerrado en su habitación y había amenazado con hacer huelga de hambre.

Aguantó una hora, pero el susto había sido grande…

* * *

–Bonita tienda. Es… muy pequeña la verdad –dijo Mamá.

Kagome asintió y dijo:

–Mira, es éste.

Mama siguió la dirección del dedo de su hija, hasta toparse con el cachorro en su jaula, durmiendo. Lo miró unos segundos y dio unos leves golpecitos en el cristal con los nudillos. El animal abrió los ojos y empezó a bostezar mientras se desperezaba. Después, el perrito miró hacia la dirección de donde el sonido que le había despertado había venido, y fijo sus grandes ojos en los café de Mamá. Esas orbes acabaron de convencer a Mamá de que comprarlo era una buena decisión.

–Ahora soy yo la que cree que si no lo compramos no sobreviviré.

Kagome se echó a reír y abrazó a su madre con entusiasmo para después plantarle un beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla. Juntas fueron a tomar un café a la cafetería de al lado, para aprovechar al máximo la tarde, pensando en que después ya irían a por el perro. Además, tenían la palabra del anciano de que lo guardaría.

Salieron de la cafetería pasada media hora, dispuestas a tener una nueva mascota en casa. Ambas llegaron a la tienda, y desde un principio algo extrañó a Kagome: El perro, en lugar de estar mirando hacia la calle como habitualmente hacía, estaba girado y mirando hacia dentro de la tienda, de donde se escuchaban unas voces. Kagome se acercó a la puerta, que era de cristal, y echó un vistazo. A dentro, una mujer hablaba con el anciano, mostrándole un fajo de billetes. El hombre pareció rendirse, ya que con pose resignada, se acercó a abrir una de las jaulas. Entonces, Kagome cayó en la cuenta de que la jaula era la del perrito que ella quería, y estupefacta, vio como el anciano cogía al cachorro y hacía ademán de dejárselo coger a la mujer. ¡No había dicho que se lo iba a guardar! Kagome, que cuando se enfadaba, lo hacía de verdad, entró a la tienda llamando la atención de esas dos personas.

El anciano abrió los ojos como platos, viéndose descubierto, y supo que el día no podía irle peor. Kagome se acercó al anciano, señalándole con un dedo acusador, y dijo:

– ¡Me lo prometió! ¡Lo hizo! ¡Y yo le creí porque parecía que iba a hacerlo! Uno ya no puede confiar en la gente…

El pobre hombre se quedó mudo, sin saber que decir. Ahora se sentía culpable…

Mañana era el cumpleaños de su suegra, e iba en esos momentos bastante escaso de dinero. Necesitaba comprarle un regalo, o si no su mujer y su suegra se lo recordarían de por vida. ¿Porque tenía que haberse casado con aquella mujer que solo quería lujos y no su amor?… Y lo mismo de la madre de ésta. Pero aún a pesar de eso, él la amaba, y trataba de hacerla feliz con lo poco que tenía a su disposición un hombre de clase media-baja. Aquella mujer extraña, le había ofrecido el doble del precio original del animal, con tal de que rompiera su promesa y se lo diera. Y él, cegado por la desesperación, había acabado aceptando. Pero ahora la otra chica había aparecido, y él no sabía que hacer.

El anciano, totalmente confuso, dijo algo que le rondaba por la cabeza desde que las había visto juntas:

– ¿No serán a caso acaso familiares?

Kagome miró a la mujer a su derecha, y ella a su vez a Kagome. Ambas notaron pronto el parecido, aunque la mujer extraña parecía algo mayor. Luego las dos miraron al anciano, y dijeron, malhumoradas:

– ¡No!

Kagome, que necesitaba saber ya por qué ese hombre había estado a punto de faltar a su promesa, preguntó:

– ¿Por qué no podía esperarse a que yo llegara, tan grande es su avaricia?

–No es por cuestión de dinero, bueno, no al menos para mi beneficio. Necesitaba ese dinero para alguien más, ella quiso ofrecerme el doble de su precio, y como vi que no aparecías…

– ¿Por qué tanto interés en el perro? –preguntó Kagome mirando a la fémina.

–Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo.

–Me gusta el perro, quiero una nueva mascota. ¿Por qué tú?

Kagome miró fijo a la mujer, que al ver su mirada interrogante, bufó y respondió:

–No es de tu incumbencia niña.

Kagome se sintió ofendida, pero decidió acabar con eso ya.

–Yo le ofrezco el triple de su precio.

El anciano abrió mucho los ojos, ¡¿Le estaba ofreciendo el triple?!

–Yo… –el pobre hombre no sabía que decir.

La mujer extraña abrió su cartera, revisando y contando mentalmente el dinero que tenía disponible. Luego, cayó en la cuenta de que no podía ofrecerle más del triple a ese hombre, y supo que había perdido.

Totalmente enfadada, salió de la tienda cerrando la puerta bien fuerte, y lo último que se vio de la mujer antes de desaparecer por la esquina fue su largo pelo ondeando tras ella.

Kagome sonrió, ¡había ganado a esa molesta mujer! Su sonrisa era deslumbrante y no cabía en si de gozo.

– ¿Vienes con alguien mayor de edad? Porque no puedes rellenar tú los papeles necesarios para poder llevarte al perro, solo puede un adulto.

Kagome asintió y salió afuera de la tienda.

– ¿Qué ha pasado antes ahí adentro? –dijo Mamá, mirando a su hija con confusión –. No he entrado porque parecía que lo tenías todo controlado.

– Después te lo cuento. Pero tranquila, no nos quedamos sin perro, él es nuestro. –Kagome sonrió –. Tienes que entrar a rellenar los papeles esos raros.

Mamá rió y asintió, entrando ambas a la tienda. Después de tener todos los papeles rellenados, firmados y en orden, Mamá aprovechó para comprar también el collar, la correa, la comida, el plato para el pienso… Y todas esas cosas que aquí eran el doble de caras pero de muchísima más calidad que en un supermercado.

En unos pocos minutos, Mamá ya había colocado el collar en el cuello del perro, enganchado la correa y salido de esa pequeña y a veces claustrofóbica tienda.

–Mamá, ¿Puedo cogerlo yo? –dijo Kagome, juntando las manos y poniendo cara de perrito.

Mamá, que no podía decirle que no a esa cara, le dio la correa a su hija. Ella, toda contenta, la agarró y vio como el animal miraba maravillado todo lo de su alrededor, caminando y corriendo a momentos. Sacaba la lengua y movía la cola a velocidad ultrarrápida, haciendo brillar mucho su pelaje blanco bajo el sol.

– ¿Ya has pensado un nombre para él? Al fin y al cabo, es tuyo. Creo que tienes el derecho a ponerle un nombre.

–Ya sé uno.

– ¿Cuál?

–Taiyou.

– ¿Por qué un nombre que significa sol?

– ¿No le has visto los ojos? Parecen dos grandes soles.

–Es verdad que tiene un color de ojos algo inusual, aunque es un bonito color.

Kagome sonrió. Sí que era un bonito color, y esperaba ver esos ojos por mucho más tiempo.

* * *

– ¿¡Que has hecho qué!?

–Sé que las disculpas no sirven, sé que mi error es imperdonable y sé que me merezco todos los castigos que por esto quieras imponerme. Me los merezco…

– ¿Como ha podido pasar esto? ¡Lo teníamos todo controlado!

–Lo sé, y estaba a punto de cumplir el objetivo y llevármelo, pero entonces… Apareció una niña que le ofreció el triple de dinero y el abuelo ese lo aceptó.

– ¡Pues haberle ofrecido el cuádruple!

– ¡No tenía tanto dinero encima! –Kikyou se tapó la boca, asustada, dándose cuenta de su error –. Lo siento, lo siento, de verdad, perdóneme, no quería gritarle…

Naraku tuvo que respirar y expirar varias veces seguidas con tal de no estallar. Su mente empezó a planear posibles planes B, mientras que, sentado en su silla acolchada roja tras el escritorio, golpeteaba con los dedos en éste impacientemente. Kikyou sabía que su silencio no era una buena señal, y creía que él estaba pensando una manera de hacérselo pagar. Así que cuando Naraku se levantó de la silla de golpe, Kikyou pegó un respingo, pensando en lo peor.

Pero Naraku, que ni idea tenía de lo aterrorizada que estaba Kikyou en ese momento, caminó hasta una estantería grande y llena de libros a su derecha, parándose a observarlos. Pareció que no encontraba lo que buscaba en la estantería, así que volvió al escritorio, y de pie, cogió una pequeña llave que colgaba de su cuello en una cadena, escondida bajo las ropas. Se quitó la cadena, y con la llave, abrió el último de los tres cajones de su escritorio. Cogió un libro de aspecto viejo y deteriorado del cajón y empezó a dar vueltas por la estancia, buscando una página, y una vez encontrada, leyéndola con rapidez. En cuanto acabó de leer lo que buscaba, sin dejar de dar vueltas y sin mirar a Kikyou, como si hablara solo, empezó a decir

–Vale, en el Libro pone que no importa si no lo tenemos en nuestro poder, que el hechizo hará igual su efecto. Se lo dejaremos a la niña para que haga el trabajo sucio de cuidarlo hasta que llegue el momento, y después lo recogeremos –dijo Naraku rápidamente. Después miró a Kikyou como si acabara de recordar que ella estaba ahí –. ¿Sabes su nombre?

Kikyou supuso que se refería a la niña.

–Rondará por los quince años más o menos. Pero no sé nada más.

Naraku asintió y volvió a sentarse en su escritorio, después de haber guardado el libro de nuevo en el cajón, haberlo cerrado y metido la llave de nuevo debajo su camisa.

–Quiero que lo averigües todo sobre ella. Su nombre, con quién y dónde vive, su edad exacta, dónde estudia, cuáles son sus amigos… Todo, y pronto.

Kikyou asintió y salió del despacho rápidamente. Debía hacerlo bien esta vez, no quería volver a decepcionarle.

Él se merecía algo mejor de su hija.

* * *

¡Holaaa a todos! Estoy muy pero que muy emocionada, ya que ésta es mi primera historia de más de un capítulo, aunque la verdad es que aún no estoy segura de cuantos capítulos tendrá exactamente. Más de 10 seguro :)

Espero les haya gustado y comenten. Acepto críticas y no me enfado con ellas, me ayudan a mejorar, así que si tenéis alguna no os cortéis en decírmela e.e

Good bye babies!


	2. Capítulo 2: Maldiciendo al objetivo

_**Capítulo 2: Maldiciendo al objetivo**_

Mamá se acercó a la habitación de su hija y picó a la puerta dos veces. No obtuvo respuesta, así que volvió a picar más fuerte. Escuchó adentro una especie de gruñido seguido de un bostezo, el crujir de la cama al moverse algo y unos pasos. Después, la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a una Kagome despeinada y medio dormida.

– ¿Por qué me has despertado tan pronto mamá? Hoy es sábado –dijo Kagome con un tono entre molesto y confundido.

–En una hora vendrá tu abuela a recogeros a ti y a Souta, ¿qué no te acuerdas?

Kagome miró a su madre, adormilada, y tardó unos segundos en por fin entender lo que ella le decía.

– ¡Ay dios! ¡No me va a dar tiempo!

Kagome cerró la puerta de la habitación con un portazo, y adentro se escucharon sus pasos apresurados.

–Eso le pasa por no hacer la maleta ayer –dijo Souta, que salía de su habitación cargando su maleta para dejarla ya en la entrada.

Mamá asintió y sonrió, a veces Souta parecía el hermano mayor de los dos.

–Deja que baje yo la maleta por las escaleras, aún te vas a caer.

Mamá cogió la maleta y empezó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras.

–Pero mamá… Ya no soy un niño pequeño. Puedo cargarla yo…

Mamá sonrió, tenía 8 años y ya era todo un hombrecito. Eso sí, le dejaría creer que era un niño mayor, le hacía gracia cuando se hacía el maduro.

–Claro que sí cariño, pero así puedo hacer algo de ejercicio. De tanto en tanto me va bien.

Souta pareció aprobar la respuesta, ya que no decía que lo hiciera por ser él demasiado pequeño para cargar eso. Porque él no era pequeño, ¡era de los más altos de su clase! Sonrió con arrogancia y siguió a su madre.

Entonces, algo lamió la pierna de Souta, y éste pegó un respingo y se giró. Era Taiyou, que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos, moviendo la cola al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí pequeño? ¿Qué saliste de la habitación de mi hermana cuándo abrió la puerta? –dijo Souta mientras cogía a Taiyou en brazos –. ¿Quién es un perrito listo, quien lo es? ¡Tú, claro que sí! –halagó Souta mientras acariciaba tras las orejas al cachorro, que sacaba la lengua y ronroneaba ligeramente.

Taiyou tenía su propia cama para perros en el comedor, pero le daba miedo y las primeras noches iba a la habitación de Kagome y se dormía en el colchón a sus pies. Al final, decidieron que como era muy pequeño, dejarían que de momento durmiera con Kagome.

Souta bajó las escaleras con Taiyou en brazos y después lo dejó en el suelo para que campara a sus anchas.

–Mamá, ¿qué hay para desayunar?

–Comida.

Souta suspiró. ¿Por qué las madres decían siempre eso?

* * *

Mamá estaba en el jardín, recogiendo las hojas del suelo con un rastrillo bajo el caluroso sol de verano. El Abuelo estaba en una silla leyendo el periódico, en una mesita redonda y pequeña bajo la sombra del Árbol Sagrado. Y Souta, estaba algo más al fondo, jugando con Taiyou.

– ¡Cógelo!

Taiyou salió corriendo tras el palo que Souta acababa de tirar y lo cogió con los dientes justo cuando iba a tocar el suelo. Contento, volvió meneando la cola y lo dejó en la tierra enfrente de Souta. Él lo recogió y volvió a tirar. Esta vez Taiyou dio un salto en el aire y lo cogió al vuelo. Souta aplaudió y le dio una chuche de perro que tenía en el bolsillo como premio.

Después Souta volvió a tirar el palo, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que se le había desviado un poco a la izquierda, que era justo donde el Abuelo estaba. Taiyou salió corriendo tras el trozo de madera, pasando por al lado de la mesa del Abuelo, rozándola ligeramente. Eso no hubiese sido un problema si Taiyou no hubiese ido tan rápido, la mesa no fuera tan vieja y no estuviera en terreno tan irregular. Pero sí que pasaba aquello, así que la mesa se tambaleó y cayó de lado, asustando al Abuelo que ni cuenta se había dado de nada de tan concentrado que estaba con su periódico.

Del susto, al Abuelo se le cayó el periódico, la silla perdió el equilibrio (sí, también era vieja), y el Abuelo acabó en el suelo con tierra en la boca y en una nada cómoda posición.

Unas carcajadas se escucharon. Mamá y Souta se estaban riendo con fuerza cerca del Abuelo. Y a lo lejos, al lado de la puerta principal, Kagome estaba tirada en el suelo revolcándose de la risa. Claro, ella había salido a dejar afuera la maleta, y lo había presenciado todo.

Rieron sin parar cinco minutos, y entonces fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que el Abuelo no se había levantado. Los tres se acercaron al susodicho, pero él seguía igual:

–A lo mejor murió del susto.

Mamá envió a Souta una mirada asesina, pero se le notaba que la situación también le hacía gracia. Cogió al Abuelo por la cara, se la puso de lado, y después colocó la mano bajo su nariz.

–Respira, lo siento Souta, no ha muerto. Solo está desmayado.

Kagome sonrió. Que buena manera de empezar el día.

* * *

– ¡Piiip! ¡Piiiiiiiiip!

– ¡La Abuela ya está aquí! –dijo Kagome, corriendo desde el jardín donde estaba jugando con Taiyou y Souta hacia su maleta.

Souta dejó el palo en el suelo y corrió tras Kagome, con Taiyou a sus talones. Kagome cargó con su maleta, y con cuidado, empezó a bajar las interminables escaleras del templo con ésta en brazos. Souta cogió igual la suya, y empezó a bajarla con cuidado y más lento que su hermana, al costarle a él más. El Abuelo y Mamá iban detrás, sin prisas, cargando Mamá a Taiyou siendo que él aun no sabía subir o bajar escaleras por ser tan pequeño.

Cuando Kagome llegó a suelo plano, dejó la maleta en el cemento y suspiró, quitándose el sudor de la cara. Amaba el verano pero odiaba cuando sudaba, era tan molesto…

Había un coche de cuatro plazas, rojo y negro, aparcado en la calle. El coche parecía algo viejo, pero estaba perfectamente limpio y brillaba bajo el sol. Los asientos eran de cuero marrón, y el techo del coche era de esos que se podían recoger, volviendo así el automóvil descapotable. Tal y como el coche estaba ahora.

La Abuela salió del coche lentamente, y sus gafas de sol brillaron cuando se las quitó. Los miró a todos con una sonrisa y dijo:

– ¡Mis nietos!

Kagome y Souta fueron corriendo a abrazarla, siendo ésta la única vez al año que la podían ver. Los dos hermanos amaban aquella situación que ya se había vuelto tradición, en la que el último mes de sus vacaciones de verano, iban a casa de su abuela. Su padre se había criado en esa casa, y a pesar de estar ya vieja, seguía siendo igual de bonita.

La Abuela abrazó igual a Mamá y después al Abuelo. Ambos eran los abuelos de Kagome y Souta, pero la Abuela era casi 30 años más joven, y verlos juntos era gracioso al pensar en su diferencia de edad.

Los dos hermanos llevaron las maletas al coche, guardándolas en el maletero mientras que Mamá le enseñaba Taiyou a la Abuela. Ella, maravillada, cogió a Taiyou en brazos y empezó a acariciarlo. Se puso triste cuando Mamá le dijo que no se lo podían llevar con ellos, ya que era muy pequeño y seguro se asustaría de ir a otra casa. Después de darle unos cuantos mimitos más, dejó al cachorro en el suelo y se metió en el coche. Kagome y Souta corrieron a despedirse de Mamá y el Abuelo, abrazándoles y colmándoles de besos. Después, Kagome se puso en el asiento del copiloto y su hermano detrás.

El coche arrancó, se despidieron por última vez con la mano, y se fueron. Souta solo empezar a moverse el automóvil, ya sacó su PSP de no se sabe dónde y empezó a jugar con ésta.

–Cariño, a qué juegas ¿a matar marcianitos?

–Abuela, a eso no se juega desde hace años.

Kagome sonrió. Su abuela era tan moderna para algunas cosas, pero tan anticuada para otras… Kagome simplemente se relajó contra el asiento, con el viento azotándole en el rostro, y en lo último en lo que pensó antes de dormirse era en que había hecho bien en hacerse una cola.

Souta en una media hora también cayó dormido. La Abuela paró en un semáforo en rojo, y sonrió mientras contemplaba a sus nietos. Estaban tan crecidos cada vez que los veía…

El semáforo se puso verde y la abuela arrancó. Les esperaba otra hora de trayecto aún, pero ya tenía ganas de llegar a Kamakura.

* * *

– ¡Ya llegamos!

Kagome y Souta despertaron de golpe al escuchar el comentario casi gritado de su abuela.

– ¡¿Qué, qué?! ¡Yo sí hice los deberes profesora!

Kagome y la Abuela se echaron a reír, mirando a un Souta que iba dándose cuenta de que ocurría, y que cuando por fin cayó en ello, se ruborizó y les sacó la lengua.

El último en salir del coche fue Souta, que cerró la puerta concentrado en su PSP. Entonces, escucharon un débil ladrido venir del coche. Se quedaron quietos, y la Abuela se acercó a abrir la puerta trasera. Nada más abrirla un poco, Taiyou salió de un salto de adentro y corrió hacia Kagome, moviendo la cola sin parar.

–Creo que por lo visto teníamos un polizón…

Kagome y Souta rieron mientras que acariciaban a Taiyou, que parecía estar muy contento. Ese perro era todo un aventurero.

* * *

–Ajá. De acuerdo. ¡Cuídate!

Mamá colgó el teléfono.

– ¿Qué ha dicho? –dijo el Abuelo, leyendo el mismo periódico de hace unas horas.

–Dice que no sabe ni cómo ni cuándo, parece ser que se coló en el coche y se puso debajo del asiento, y no le vieron. Pero me ha dicho que se lo quedarán, ya que al fin y al cabo habría echado mucho de menos a Kagome y Souta. Más a Kagome, parece que le ha cogido un gran cariño. Y ellos están muy contentos así.

El Abuelo asintió, sin haber despegado en ningún momento los ojos del periódico.

–Oye Papá… Es que siempre me lo he preguntado… ¡¿Cómo tardas tanto en leerte un periódico?!

El Abuelo dio un respingo y miró a su hija, sorprendido. Ella no solía gritar. Siempre que se iban con su Abuela, a los cinco minutos Mamá empezaba a tener un… Como decirlo… Humor explosivo. Los echaba de menos y era comprensible, y claro, lo pagaba con el Abuelo al ser él el único ahí. Si no te fijabas no se notaba, pero alguien que la conociera como él lo hacía lo veía, en pequeñas cosas, pero ahí estaba. Y el Abuelo tenía que andar con pies de plomo.

–Emm… ¿Por qué estoy mayor?

Mamá lo miró de soslayo, sonrió y se marcho. Bien, al menos no había hecho como la última vez. Ésa vez le había tirado una sandalia a la cara. Y por Dios, eso había escocido…

* * *

Kagome, Souta y Taiyou corrieron a la casa, esperaron a que la Abuela abriera y entraron como locos hacia adentro. La casa era grande, de dos pisos con un desván como tercero, las paredes de color verde suave y todas las puertas blancas. La casa estaba, literalmente, a tocar de la playa. Ibas detrás de la casa, dabas dos pasos, y uno podía ya notar la arena en los pies. Los dos dejaron las maletas en su respectiva habitación y se cambiaron al bañador.

Kagome se puso un bikini azul con florecitas rosas y Souta un bañador azul con una raya blanca a los lados. Taiyou no entendía a que venía tanta prisa, así que solo se quedó en la habitación, sentado, mirando como Kagome se cambiaba y lamiéndose la pata.

Después, ambos salieron corriendo afuera de la casa, descalzos, gritando y riendo. El perro iba detrás, contento por el entusiasmo de sus dueños.

Kagome y Souta llegaron a la playa y se tiraron al mar. Taiyou se quedó afuera, sin querer acercarse a las suaves olas que caían sobre la arena. Los dos hermanos jugaron en el mar largo rato, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Taiyou no estaba con ellos. Corrieron a la arena, recogieron al cachorro y se lo llevaron al agua. Al pobre le daba mucho miedo, así que pensaron que ya tenían decidido que hacer ese día: Iban a enseñarle a nadar.

* * *

La Abuela se asomó por el balcón que daba a la playa y gritó:

– ¡Ya está la cena!

Volvió a la cocina y empezó a preparar la mesa redonda y de madera marrón del comedor. Puso los vasos, las servilletas, los cubiertos y sirvió los platos de macarrones con salsa carbonara y bacon, junto con una ensalada para todos. Cuando estaba sirviendo el último plato, escuchó la puerta abrirse y unas voces. Kagome y Souta volvían en su bañador, pero totalmente secos menos por el cabello que aún tenían algo húmedo, así que supuso que se habrían secado antes de venir. Taiyou ya era otra historia; iba todo mojado, con el pelo goteando y no paraba de saltar de acá para allá. Eso sí, parecía que estaba contento.

– ¿Qué lo habéis metido en el agua?

–Sip. Le hemos enseñado a nadar, nos ha costado pero ahora al menos flota. Ha aprendido rápido, aunque nada bastante lento pero así nos aseguramos de que si algún día sale de la casa sin darnos cuenta y se mete en el agua, no se ahogará.

La Abuela asintió; mejor prevenir que curar, además de que parecía que a Taiyou le había gustado.

–Voy a secarlo en el baño. Vosotros empezad a comer que se os enfriará. Poneos la tele si queréis.

Ambos asintieron y se sentaron mientras la Abuela se iba con el cachorro. Empezaron a comer pero no pusieron la tele, no tenían ganas de ver telenoticias deprimentes, que es lo que daban en todos los canales a esa hora. La Abuela volvió con un Taiyou seco, le sirvió macarrones en un plato de plástico que encontró y lo dejó en el suelo para que comiera. Mañana tenía que ir al supermercado y comprarle un plato para perros y una correa…

En cuanto acabaron, se dieron una ducha (por suerte la casa tenía dos baños), y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir. Kagome entró a la habitación junto a Taiyou, totalmente cansada envuelta en una toalla y con el pelo mojado, se puso el pijama y se secó el cabello con el secador delante de su tocador. Después se lo peinó y cuando acabó bostezó largamente. Antes de ir a la cama, como solía hacer siempre en casa de su abuela, abrió las puertas del balcón de su habitación y salió. Miró las estrellas, le parecían tan bonitas… Y entonces notó que todo estaba muy oscuro, y se dio cuenta de la ausencia de la luna. No le gustaban las noches de luna nueva, eran muy oscuras, la luna era demasiado hermosa para estar escondida.

Kagome cerró el balcón, puso las cortinas y se metió bajo la fina sábana. Taiyou, como siempre, saltó encima de la cama y se puso a sus pies, bostezando y moviendo la cola.

Las estrellas que Kagome tanto amaba, dejaron de verse en el cielo al cubrirse éste de nubarrones negros, y empezó llover con fuerza y a caer rayos. Kagome y Taiyou, de tan cansado que estaban, ni cuenta se dieron del ruido, al igual que Souta y la Abuela. Los rayos caían sin cesar y el estruendo era enorme.

Entonces, un rayo cayó encima de la casa. Pero no era un rayo normal, con ese color ente amarillo y blanco. Si no que era un rayo rojo, rojo como la sangre. La casa no empezó a electrocutarse, todo seguía en calma.

El rayo atravesó el techo y la tercera planta, cual un fantasma, hasta llegar a su objetivo. Cayó con fuerza hacia la cama de Kagome, y atravesó el pecho de Taiyou.

Ya estaba, había pasado. La maldición acababa de empezar.

* * *

¡Y aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo! Solo quería avisar de que estoy colgando esta historia en otras dos páginas, fanficslandia .com y en fanfic .es como Strawberry Smiles.

¡Y muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios!

Goodbye babies!


End file.
